Grand Army of the Republic
The Grand Army of the Republic (GAR), also known as the Clone Army or Republic Army, was the main part of the armed forces of the Galactic Republic, becoming one of the largest armies ever assembled, although not as large as the Separatist Droid Army. It was created by the Kaminoan cloners on Defalius. It comprised two hundred thousand growth-accelerated clone trooper units and their war machines at the start of the Galaxy Wars. After the initial engagements, over a million more clone units were added to the ranks of the army, followed by numerous additional divisions. The Republic spent much of its waning wealth on grand armies and fleets. The template for the clones was the bounty hunter Jango “Patch” Fett, whose only request in return, in addition to five million credits, was however many unaltered clones he wanted. History At the beginning of the Palpatine administration (10 BBG, the Republic had no standing armed forces, though the debate about the reinstatement of an army and navy had been ongoing for decades. The only military forces were the Jedi, which kept peace for generations. The Jedi were no army though. More and more often, the Jedi were called upon to act as negotiators with teeth. But as crises piled upon each other, some within the Jedi Order began to sense a coming darkness, which their numbers alone would not be sufficient to fight. The creation of a clone army was secretly ordered by an Unknown Jedi Master 1 without the knowledge or approval of his comrades, in response to the growing shadow in the Force. The GAR's first engagement would be at the Battle of Geonosis, where it successfully routed an unsuspecting droid army. However, this merely started off the much larger Galaxy Wars, in which the army took heavy losses. Organization and Structure Order of Battle The army was split into separate Orders of Battle (ORBATs). These were regular forces and special forces. Most of the structure of the regular forces was unchanged through the Galaxy Wars. The special forces were highly independent clone commandos that had specific objectives and required very little help from Jedi commanders. Command Structure of Regular Forces * Grand Army – a total of 3,000,000 units with a Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as Commander-in-Chief/ * Systems Army – 2 Sector Armies (294,912 units) led by a High Jedi General. * Sector Army – 4 Corps (147,456 units) led by a Senior Jedi General. * Corps – 4 Legions (36,864 units) led by a Clone Marshal Commander and a Jedi General. * Legion/Brigade – 4 Regiments (9,216 units) led by a Senior Clone Commander) and a Jedi General. * [[Regiment – 4 Battalions (2,304 units) led by a Clone Trooper Commander/Clone Regimental Commander, and a Jedi Commander. * Battalion' - 4 Companies (576 units) led by a Clone Trooper Major. * Company - 4 Platoons (144 units) led by a Clone Trooper Captain. * Platoon - 4 Squads (36 units) led by a Clone Trooper Lieutenant. * Squad 9 Units led by a Clone Trooper Sergeant. Command Structure of Special Forces * 'Special Operations Brigade' ('SO BDE') - 20 groups (10,000 men), commanded by a Senior Jedi General, made up of 10 battalions. * 'Commando Group' - 5 Companies (500 men) * 'Company' - 5 Troops (100 men). * 'Troop' - 5 Squads (20 men). *'Squad' – 4 Men Command Hierarchy *Supreme Chancellor/Supreme Commander *High Jedi General *Senior Jedi General *Jedi General *Jedi Commander/Clone Marshal Commander *Senior Clone Commander *Clone Trooper Commander *Clone Regimental Commander *Clone Trooper Major *Clone Trooper Captain *Clone Trooper Lieutenant *Clone Trooper Sergeant *Clone Trooper Corporal *Clone Trooper Ground and Air Vehicles Artillery *All Terrain Attack Pod (AT-AP) *All Terrain Experimental Transport (AT-ET) *AV-7 Antivehicle Cannon *Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery *RX-200 Falchion-class Assault Tank *Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport (UT-AT) Armored *All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) *All Terrain Heavy Enforcer (AT-HE) *All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A4 Juggernaut *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5 Juggernaut *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut *A5-RX battle tank *Mud assault vehicle Heavy Cavalry *All Terrain Scout Transport (AT-ST) *All Terrain Personal Transport (AT-AP) *Infantry Support Platform *[[TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank|TX-130 ''Saber-class fighter tank]] *TX-130T fighter tank Combat Service Support *Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry (LAAT/i) *Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier (LAAT/c) *Low Altitude Assault Transport/vehicle (LAAT/v) *Mud speeder *Mud tow platform Aerial Assault *High-Altitude Entry Transport-221 *Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry *''Nu''-class attack shuttle *Senate Guard assault vehicle *Senate Guard speeder *V-19 Torrent starfighter *ARC-170 starfighter *Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter *BTL-B Y-wing starfighter Mechanized Infantry *All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) *All Terrain Open Transport (AT-OT) *All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) *CR-20 troop carrier *CR25 troop carrier *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A4 Juggernaut *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5 Juggernaut *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut *Republic troop transport Reconnaissance *74-Z speeder bike *All Terrain Recon Transport (AT-RT) *All Terrain Scout Transport (AT-ST) *BARC speeder *Republic recon speeder *105-K lancer bike *A5-RX battle tank *CK-6 swoop Notable Units * 23rd Assault Battalion ** 53rd Legion ** 91st Pilot Division ** 181st Gunners ** Shadow Company * 41st Elite Corps ** Anti-Hailfire Squad ** Camo Company ** Horn Company * 95th Systems Army ** 306th Infantry Battalion ** 456th Scouting Regiment ** O’Niner’s Squad ** Slick’s Platoon * 104th Battalion * 212th Attack Battalion * 332nd Legion * 501st Legion * Republic Commandos (group) * Stormtrooper Corps Category:Military Groups Category:Republic Category:Articles with Redlinks